Two Different Worlds
by UnwrittenLoveDreams
Summary: When two people from two different places in the world come together on the internet, will there two differnt worlds bring them close together? Rated T. Natella. Full summary's inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery:** My name is Bella Swan and this is my story. I live in Newfoundland Conception bay south which is outside the capital St. Johns. It is the coldest and foggiest place in the face of the planet well maybe except the north poles but those are the only exception to that rule. My parents are Charlie and Lily Swan who are way over protective and never let me do anything I want. My younger sister is Rose who can be a pain in the neck.

**Summery:** My name is Nate Grey and this is my story. I live In Boston which is in the United States of America. It is huge and the people in my opinion can be a bit nuts no offence to them or anything. My parents are Todd and Jane Grey who are here just to make our lives miserable. I have two older brothers Shane and Jason plus a younger sister named Elizabeth. Oh yea and my dog Tiger who is huge.

**Site Summery:** When two people from two different places in the world come together on the internet, will there two differnt worlds bring them close together? Rated T. Natella.

Two different worlds!

Chapter one  
Part one  
Isabella POV

"Where is it? Don't tell me I lost it err this sucks." I moaned

"Looking for this? Isabella what have I told you?" Lily scolded

"To look out for my stuff more carefully and that I should put things away when I'm done." I replied.

" Right now I found this on the counter in the kitchen how am I going to reach you if you keep leaving your cell phone around what if something happened to you?" asked Lily

" Mother for Pete sake I'm sixteen years old and school is like ten blocks away and I don't have a social life and I never go anywhere hell I don't even go to the school dances. What could I possibly get in too?" I replied irrated

"Honey you don't know what kind of people are out there is a number of possibilities and I want to get a hold of you at all times." Lily said.

"Mom this is insane. You call me like 15 times a day plus you have to read every email that I have and don't tell me you don't because I know you do now get the hell out of my room." I said coldly.

"Wait till your father gets home from work you have know right to talk to me that way young lady." Lily replied.

"Whatever." I said.

Well I guess I should just write in my diary there is nothing else to do.

_Dear, dairy April 10, 2009_

_Well as usual my mother is gone crazy again just because I forgot my cell phone on the kitchen table can you believe that? I sometimes wonder what my life would be like if I had different parents all together or if they were completely different. I know I say this in almost every entry I make but it is true if they weren't so over bearing I would have more friends than just three. If I wasn't in this stupid bubble that they put me in. Wow I can't believe I haven't mentioned my sister in this diary yet well I guess that makes perfect sense sense I just started to write in a diary. Her name is Rose and she is eight years old and she is a major drama queen and is so annoying. I rather have a dog but of course we can't have one because it could bite us. My parents are so stupid they might just be the most stupid on the face of the planet. Lily works in health care and my dad works in the police department which is why I can understand why he is uptight but Lily has no excuse. End of entry._

Now what that only took like fifteen minutes and I have the rest of the day to myself what am I going to do with myself? I know I will check my emails.

Let's see I have eight new messages.

"It rain in California too."

"We all love the world"

"Do you love me?"

""""""""

--------

..........

"Talk to people from around the world."

Ohh this one looks promising not like the others I'm going to see what that's about.

If you want to know what it likes around the world just click here and send your email address and we will send you someone else's so you can talk to them. A wonderful way to make new friends. No parents permission required if you are 16 years or older!

**Name:** Bella Swan

**Email address:** Bella12345 hotmail (dot) com

**Age:** 16

**Personality:** I'm quiet with a low confidence. I have few friends but loyal to the ones that I have. I'm smart, nice, interesting and understanding. Can talk for hours.

Oh wow I can't believe I just did that and sent it wow!

_April just signed in,_ my computer beeped.

**April:** Hi what's up?

**Bella:** Hi. Nm in fact I just talk to people from around the world. Answered and sent that in and made mom mad.

**April:** Again? That's the third time this week. Man you suck.

**Bella:** I know but you know my mom freaks out over every little thing unnecarly. She's insane. So did you ever hear about that people around the world thing before?

**April:** lol yeah I know what your mom can be like. Yes that's how I met Danny over it so when he moved here we already knew what each other was like now we are together and happy and in love! It's wonderful.

**Bella:** I bet I just signed up so it will be a few days but I highly doubt that I will get anyone interesting but who knows at least I will have someone new to talk to.

**April:** Don't worry over it well I got to go we are going swimming bye loves you.

**Bella:** Yeah bye loves ya!

* * *

Chapter one  
Part two  
Nate POV

Who would know that one itty bitty razor blade could hurt so damn much?

eah I cut myself you got a problem with that? Well too bad.

"Nate gets your but down here now before I come up there and skin your ass." Yelled Todd, my father.

"Coming father" I yelled back and ran down the stair reluctantly because I know what's coming to me.

"You took long enough now me and your mother is going out so you have to take care of your sister Elizabeth because your worthless brothers are out. If you do this and don't screw it up you won't get a betting when we get back deal." Todd said calmly

"Sure why not sense I got nothing to do with my evening to take care of my sister while my good for nothing parents go out and get wasted so they can beat me even more." I replied stupidly

"Why you ungrateful bastered after all that we did for you is that how you repay us." Growled Todd. This followed by a half hour beating which left me all bruised up with twelve cuts on my lip two black eyes and a bloody nose. He also made me lose a wisdom tooth well actually it saves me a dentist trip. But that isn't the point plus my whole body hurt all over now I got to go and get a long bubble bath and yes I take bubble baths so deal with it.

" Sorry-y I won't say that to your face again promise." I replied quietly. Me and my stupid big mouth it always gets me into trouble.

"Humph well I guess that will do for now but don't ever say anything like that again unless you want your head beat in. Now clean this house up and it better be spotless be times I get home and get your brothers in the house before we get home or else." Todd said sternly.

"Yes sir." I replied while thinking to myself how in the hell I was going to track down my brothers down and get them home before they got back well I guess I will have to figure it out. I hate my brothers sometimes they know what they are like and they leave me and sis to take the punches while they get high or lad which ever one they could get. But I can't really blame them they all have to go through this same hell as me.

"Good now we will be off bye." Todd said happily. I hate it when they are happy I mean if they can make everyone else's lives miserable why they deserve to be happy. This world sucks it's so not fair I hate them no I hate my life so much. I probably go off myself only for the fact little sis would be left to fend for herself and I can't allow that to happen so here I am.

"Please try to be good you don't want to get your father mad again you don't need another betting tonight unless you have a death wish." Jane said softly. Little did she know how true her words were. But of course she don't I mean after all she is a druggy and alcoholic.

"I guess mother what ever you say." I say just to please her ha.

"That's my good boy." She said pleased. Then they left without a word to Elizabeth or a backward glace at me or the mess of the house was in thanks to the last fight. Oh crap where is sis anyway I know she heard the fight she must be scared out of her mind!

"Sis, Elizabeth where are you? Come out its ok they are gone!" I yelled

"Are you sure?" sobbed Elizabeth. She was under the chair in the dining room crying and clinging to her teddy bear for dear life. She is only four years old not even in school and she saw and heard more than most of the people in high school see in violence.

"Yes I'm sure honey they are gone and everything is ok as long as we find our stupid brothers and clean this house oh and you fast asleep in your nice warm bed." I explained to her.

" Wh-what are we gonna do bow they could be anywhere and this howe is a messy essy." She whined

" Oh honey I don't know how I'm going to pull this off but I will and nobody is going to hurt you as long as I'm breathing I promise." I promised. Even as I promised her this I didn't know how I was going to keep it but I knew I had to for her sake. All I want for her is to be happy and to get out of this mess but I have no idea what to do about it.

"Lets get this howe cleaned up bow." She said calmly. It took us well mostly me three hours to clean up the house to the way it was before and by that time I was bet out and just wanted to go to bed.

"Ok sis its time for bed." I said sleepily

"Oh ok can you read me the story about snow white again I loves that one." She said tiredly.

"Of course I will than you must go to sleep so I can find our silly brothers and drag the buts home." I said this while wondering how I was going to find them.

"Ok sounds like a plan bow." She said sleepily. I read the book to her and tucked her in and be times I got out of the room she was fast asleep and I could count on her to sleep all night unless something woke her up. This is great for me. Now there was only one thing left to do find my brothers. First I tried their cell phones because I'm not stupid but of course there was no answer.

"You idiots where are you why can't you keep your cell phones on you assholes it's not that hard. Err." I said angrily to the phone, I would have yelled and screamed if sis wasn't sleeping.

"Hello phones operator can you track the number 725-001 I lost my phone and can't seem to find it. I'm Jason Nathanial Shane Grey." I said to the operator.

"I will track it for you if you can tell me the date of birth." She said smugly.

"Ok that's easy I was born June 5, 1991." I said proudly.

"Ok your phone is on bolder road at the house numbered 57." She said finally

"Thanks a lot I'm always miss placing my phone it kind of sucks." I said pretending to be sad and the fool bought it all up the sucker. Lucky for me the street wasn't that far unlucky for me he is mostly with a girl great. In 15 minutes I was standing at the door where Shane was at I took a deep and rang the door bell and prayed I had the right house.

"What do you want?" A scary huge guy with at least twenty tattoos and five facial pericings with spikes on them.

"Umm is Shane Grey there?" I asked nervously.

"Man I got so many people in here its not funny. But you know what come in and look around maybe he is here." He offered pleasantly.

"Thanks I think I will." I replied. I went in and passed all the drunks until I found my drunk of a brother he was sprawled on their couch fast asleep snoring his fucking head off.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled in his ear and he jumped up with a start and just stared at me for a couple of minutes before he said anything in his slurred speech.

"Ahh here is my wonderful brother Natey I love you." He sang as he leaned on me as I was walking him out the door and down the street until I got him home.

"Ahh great we are home my sweet, sweet loving brother who I adore." He mumbled.

"Oh shut up you drunk good for nothing asshole now I'm going to put you in your bed ok my sweet brother." I said annoyed. It took me twenty five minutes to get him up the stairs in his room undressed and in bed and he fought me the whole entire time he was horrible. Then I had to give him like five kisses before he would stay in his bed I don't know what it is with him he always gets so spooky and childish when he is drunk.

"Alright next is Jason, I will try his phone again ok Shane." I whispered to him but all I got for a reply was a loud snore. Which was perfect because I know he will stay put ha ha ha. Just like before I didn't get any answer on the phone.

"Hello operator I'm Jason Steve Luke Grey and I seemed to have missed placed my phone. Oh and before you ask me my birthday is July 18, 1990. As you can probably guess ive been through this process before because I lose my phone a lot trust me on that." I said convincingly.

"Ok than Mr. Grey your phone is on Maple drive at the house numbered 109." She said cheerfully. Another sucker that fallen into my trap ha ha ha.

"Thanks very much." I said. It took me a half hour to get the the house and just like before I took a deep breath and knocked on the door and hoped I had the right house.

" Whats up dog come on in don't be shy im Ted." He said loudly. But I decided to do what he said and went in. It took me just a few minutes to find Jason lying on a floor that was full of needles and pills and other stuff I had no idea what it was.

" Jas wake up its me Nate come on you asshole get up we got to get home before dad and mom get home." I said loudly in his ear. This resulted him springing up and hitting me in the jaw which made me fall to the dirty disgusting floor.

" Oh my god Nate I'm soo sorry about that Nate I didn't mean too please forgive me please." He cried loudly. But I was very surprised that he appered to be completely sober.

" Yes I'm fine I guess I've had much worse. Are you sober." I couldn't hep but ask.

" Ahh yea I am been sober for at least umm an hour sorry about this I really am." He said sadly.

" Its ok life hasn't been easy for us I just wish that you would pick your drug time on better days or at least times. Or even just tell me where your going or answer your phone when I call you." I said to him as we walked down the street. Then I told him what happened since he was away with mom, dad, Shane, sis and of course me.

" Errr out of all of us you are the winner you have survived the best I will try to be better honest I will you shouldn't have to do have the stuff you do at sixteen its just not fair to any of us. But that is still no excuse for our behaviour." He said. The thing about Jason I loved him when he was sober and he wasn't all that bad when he wasn't not like Shane I love my brothers and sister but hate my life otherwise. It is a cruel world after all.

**Author's Note:** Here it is. My best story so far. Please Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Hollie's Note: Guess who? It's the one person you should hate the most for leaving this so long. This is totally my fault! And I'm so sorry. If any of you are wondering, I'm Hollie, Anna's best friend and I put her stories up on FF for her cause she has Dial up and it's really, really slow. It takes forever, really. Anyway, I have a bunch of chapters of this story on my computer so if you give Anna some love (by reviewing) I'll update. Hehe.

Chapter 2

Bella POV

Dear dairy,

_Well I'm such a loser I would have to be to write in you as soon as I wake up I mean I haven't gotten out of bed yet. Pathetic I know but that's me the loser that can't go or do anything and has no romance at all. Of course I blame it on my psycho parents and my low self confidence. If I hadn't told you yet it is Easter break now the second day into it Yay. Not I hate it because I can't escape my parents and I'm cooped up in this house with my annoying sister Rose. Hate my life. Oh well, not much longer now till I can finally leave this house and never come back. Oh by the way it is __April 11, 2009__._

After I am done writing in my dairy I go to my computer to see if I got a response yet from my thingy I sent yesterday but of course with my luck I haven't which sucks. I get out of the site and up pop my friend Summer.

**Summer:** Hey you there?

**Bella:** Yup I'm here going crazy.

**Summer:** lol. Hey I know this is just like a long shot or something but do you want to come to my house for a sleepover it would be fun.

**Bella:** You know I would but you know my parents they won't allow it.

**Summer:** You know I think you're a great person but seriously you're no fun. You can never do anything.

**Bella:** Well sorry but its not my fault my parents are assholes who won't let me do anything now is it? You could come here.

**Summer:** No thanks your parents drive me nuts you cant do anything! So no thanks. Well bye see you in like a week and a half.

**Bella:** Yea bye.

I can't believe this my parents are going to ruin my life!

"What the hell do you think you're doing young lady?" Lily growled in her angry voice as I went into the kitchen getting things to make Kraft dinner.

"Making Kraft dinner what does it look like to you?" I said irritated with her and I didn't care if the bitch knew it. "Let me guess you have something against that too?"

"Yes I do have a problem with that because I saw on the news that this girl got burnt from the cooking and scared her for life, so new rule no where near the stove."

"Mom that is so stupid I am sixteen years old you can't ban me from the stove. Nothing bad is gunna happen to me so stop being a crazy retarded asshole for once and wake up to reality please." I said to my mother unthinkingly, if I had been thinking I would never had said it not in a million years.

"Isabella I am hurt and ashamed to be your mother at this point all I ever try is to protect you from every possible danger and this is how you speak to me?" She said in a high pitched voice as if she was going to burst into tears at any moment.

" Mom its not that I don't understand what you are trying to do but it is ridicules you cant keep me in a bubble I have to do stuff for myself whether you like it or not." I said irritated not caring that she was already hurt I didn't give a damn what she thought of me at this point.

"Humph well young lady I guess we will have a very long talk when your father gets home now won't we. Now march your but up to your room and don't let me hear a sound coming from your room got that." Lily scowled.

"Yes loud and clear." I said annoyed I than went up to my room shoved my head phones on and put on my favorite song 'the climb' by Miley Cyrus. Then I turned on my computer to see if I got any reply on the round the world thing that I put in. To my excitement there were three replies. Yay!

Todd- I'm an A+ student in school I am in grade 11. My favorite things to do are read and do crossword puzzles and of course study. I am a good listener and am good with figuring out problems. I am 5 feet 4 tall with glasses but under those glasses are the blues eyes would ever see I have very curly brown silkily short hair and has a dazzling smile. I live in New York.

Angel- Hey world this is angel writing and this is what I send to everyone and if you get this don't feel special or anything don't even think I like you it is just to find out about the world. Because I want to be a fashion designer and need to know everything go me! I have someone from everywhere except the southern states and you guessed the no where special not important places called Labrador and Newfoundland. You send pictures and talk to me and I will be on my way. Kiss, Kiss! By the way just in case you're curious as to where I live I live in the glorious and wondrous place called Los Angeles baby.

Ocean- Yea I know it is a weird and uncommon name but my parents are one of a kind. I love hiking and surfing waves in the roughest wave's dude. However I can be sensitive I love poetry and songs that is designed to fill the heart with emotions you never thought possible. I live in Hawaii my whole entire life and just want to meet new people. It is very hot here lol.

Angle sounds fake. No way in hell I'm going to reply to him or her. Ocean and Todd sound okay though. I write back to each of them with the same message:

_"Hi, you sound interesting. My name is Bella and I'm 16. Write back if you want to talk some more,"_

Hopefully I will be talking to them soon but with my luck I wont. Fuck my life.

"Bella come down here please!" Charlie yelled after hours of waiting and dreading his return home.

"Yea dad." I replied as I walked down the stairs slowly and quietly thinking of how I would talk to them to get me not grounded or worse. My parent's over react to every little thing that happens it is very annoying I hate it.

"Now is what your mother say true Bella because if it is we are going to have a serious talk. You have no right to talk to your loving mother that way or call her those thing cause it is simply not true." He said seriously. As much as I wanted to deny it I knew I had to fess up because there is no other option.

I took a deep breath, "Yes I said lots of things to mom that weren't very nice but I was having a lousy day I mean I was depressed and irritated you no and I exploded. But dad even you can admit me not being allowed to use the stove or the microwave is down right crazy and ridicules its not like it could kill or harm me what's the worse that could happen to me like seriously! Some times you guys can be down right unbearable you know even unreasonable. For example my best friend Summer is having a sleep over and I can't go to it which sucks I cant do anything with my friends or any other normal sixteen people for that matter." I talked so fast he couldn't interrupt until I finished what I had to say. Then there were a few minutes of complete silence that left no doubt that he was thinking about what I just said.

"I admit that sometimes we go over board with the protecting thing but it is just for your safety let me reassure of that however I will have to think about this some more so I will talk to you tomorrow about this now off to bed." He said with a bit of some aspiration in his voice.

"Umm ok dad good night or evening I guess." After that climbing the stairs felt like a breeze. Maybe just maybe the winds were changing to my advantage.

**Part two**

**Nate POV**

"Good morning sleepy head. Have a good night sleep my bro?" Jason sang happily. Why did he have to be happy? There is absolutely nothing good about sharing a bed with your brother unless you are a freak that is like romantically in love with your brother or something like the Jonas brothers were with two of the yuck.

"Morning, great," I say sarcastically. There is nothing good about it we are going to go down stairs and our so called parents will yell at us for nothing.

"Come on crabby lets go down stairs and get something to eat." With that he sprang off my bed kissed me on the fore head and raced out my room like there was no tomorrow. I get up go in the bathroom and scrub my face and get a shower while there is still hot water left than slowly and quietly go down stairs.

"Good morning Nate thanks for babysitting last night really am thankful for it "Jane said happily. What did I hear her right she was thanking me man I must be dreaming or something I mean they never thank me there has to be something going on it is either that or they are aliens which would be good for me. I bet the aliens would be better so I will wait till they show themselves for what they are. Ha can't fool me!

"Now listen Nate we are a happy family that is very loving and supportive we don't have any problems and everything is great plus we got you a new laptop if you go along with that story got that kid." Jane whispered really low into my ear. That's when I noticed that Jason, Shane and Elizabeth had very fake smiles on their faces and eating their breakfast which is bacon and eggs with French toast yummy. I go over and set at the table and eat my breakfast. That is when a short fat guy with a shinny bald head and a thick curved mustache with an ugly business suite walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning kids how are we this morning?" The ugly guy asked cheerfully.

"Good." We all said in a fake cheerful voice which made me want to scream but of course I didn't cause that would be very stupid of me.

"That's good I am Mr. Hoddinott and I am from social services checking to make sure you are in a happy loving and most important safe environment. Now you are probably thinking or wondering to yourself what brought me to your home and the answer to that question would be that the neighbors have heard and seen some things that they don't like one little bit." He said all nice like.

"Mr. Hoddinott I can assure you that I take great care of my wonderful kids with the best of care why I wouldn't touch one hair on their loving heads they make me so very proud. Also they get a great education." Todd said without a hesitateshion. Ha what lies it made me want to laugh my head off because that was completely the complete opposite of what really went on I had to bite my tongue until it bleed not to laugh or make some witty remark. I was such a nice lie that I was sure he would not have believe my father but of course like all those social dweebs he was stupid and clueless. So he kind of bought it.

"Kids is this true because if it isn't we can fix the problem." Mr. Ugly said calmly but quietly. Now me and my brothers are not stupid we knew what would happen if we didn't say are lives here was perfect we would get worse so we did the only thing we could we lied of course. During the longest hour and half talking to Mr. Hoddinott which by the way is the weirdest last name I ever heard of. Anyway we convinced the dummy that we loved our family and everything was just great and that we were fine. So he left I mean I only love my brothers and sister but my parents could rot in hell for all I cared.

"Well I will be back to do some follow ups just to make sure on this situations so have a nice day folks." He said happily and left.

"That was good for once you kids did something right here are your laptops but if they become a problem they will be taken away and you would have the shit bet out of you." Todd said sternly. This is wonderful I got a computer so it won't suck so much now I can actually talk to people outside of school awesome. We accepted the laptops eagerly and race off to our rooms to get started with setting them up. This made my day a little less suckish. The dumbo should come here more often! We would get more presents which made me go into hysterical laughter.

"This is awesome isn't it the dude shows up and we get stuff." Shane said while bouncing on my bed in complete joy.

"Sure, sure we are full of luck. What happens the next time or the next what happens if we are taken away from him?" I asked quietly I would have spoken louder but I was afraid he would hear me on the verge of tear and there would be no end to the teasing I would get.

"Who cares anywhere is better than here isn't it bro. This is hell on earth man." He said calmly and rightly. Hell I didn't care about this hell hole at all but if they took us away but I would be separated most likely from Elizabeth and that would suck it doesn't affect Shane or Jason cause they can leave however that would mean leaving me and sis alone which for some bizarre reason they wont but it is not like they are a huge help but some I guess.

"Because they would separate me and sis you guys won't matter because you guys can take of yourself and won't be in the system and you guys cant have us because there is a rule or something on the age thingy" I say in one breath. Then there was a moments silence then he got up and hugged me so tightly that I thought he would cut me half then he ruffled my hair and kissed me. What a weird day I mean I never got so much kisses before.

" Buddy I never thought about that but I promise you that I am going to change I will get off the drugs and lay low with the alcohol and help out more you have my word." He said passionately. I wanted to believe him so badly but I knew it was only a matter of time before he would crack but I decided that I would enjoy him sober for as long as he could remain that way so instead of saying that I said this. "I love you Shane."

"I love you too little bro good night sweet dreams don't let the bed bugs bite." And with that he skipped out of my room like he was a little girl that just received her first dance trophy.

"You're crazy!" I yelled after him but of course he didn't hear me or if he did he never responded thankfully.

Hmm let's see this is actually not a bad computer wow they really wanted to look good but why I mean it would solve their problems of us we would be gone from them like forever. An hour later I had the computer or should I say my computer up and running just the way I wanted it. Now let's see if I can find someone to talk to. Internet yes it works hey this add sounds or should I say looks promising.

. Talk to people from around the world

Talk to people from around the world all you have to do is give your email, place you live age and there is no parental permission required if your 16 or older and don't forget to leave a thing of your personality.

Place: Boston

Name: Nate

Age: 16

Personality: Well I can't say much of my personality but I am nice I guess. I understand a lot of things must people wont and am a good talker and listener. Pretty easy going and I don't get offended easily, I can stay up for a long period of time talking or on the computer. I like reading and writing oh and drawing. No I am not a geek so shut up. I love sports like football, soccer, baseball, boxing and swimming. I play football, baseball, boxing and swimming. I was in soccer but it was too much so I quiet. I am mostly a straight A student so maybe I am a geek but a cute one if that counts for anything lol.

"There is guess it sent now I wait till there is a reply. I said to myself than I go down stairs and eat dinner which of course I had to make for all of us which I am used to I am the only one that knows how to cook around here pathetic.

"What's for dinner bro I will help I would have something on in the microwave but I had to bath Elizabeth and Shane is still on his laptop go figure." Jason said as he went to the counter next to me.

"Well since I am in such a good mood I decided to make pasta with garlic bread and made ice tea which is in the fridge. Oh we need to go shopping for food and guess what mom was so nice and gave us a hundred dollars to go towards for food." I say while putting the pasta on the stove.

" hmm that is twenty more than last time how pathetic is that well I squeezed forty dollars out of dad which makes the total one hundred and forty dollars from mom and dad the rest if we go over board is left to me and Shane great." He said as he put the garlic bread in the oven.

"Hey bows say hi to tutu my dolly." Elizabeth said as she ran in Jason's arms.

"Hi dolly," we both say in our best kiddy voice we could muster.

"Yay!" She screamed.

The rest of the day went really great we went shopping for food than had ice-cream. We packed the food away than spent the rest of the day in the park not worrying about anything until it got dark and we had to get home. To my surprise and great relief they were asleep so we all got off for now so we all went in our rooms and also went to sleep because we didn't want anything to wake them up not after such a great day.


End file.
